


for the first time

by rejjka



Series: ONESHOTS / MARKJIN [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejjka/pseuds/rejjka
Summary: the first ,,i love you’’ coming from mark's mouth ㅡ and jinyoung is very happy.





	for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> hello! the another one-shot coming from me. this is more cheesy than previous one, and i would like to say that i'm working on something longer than 1000 words, it's a really big challenge for me. also i would like to say thank you for kudos and for reading, it means a lot for me.  
> enjoy this one, and if there are any misunderstanding or grammar mistakes, let me know! ㅡ unedited version. october 10'2018

the early morning breeze came quietly inside through the open balcony. it was still an early morning, a few hours after a dawn, but the warm sunrays has already managed to find its way to the room even though the white curtains were covering the glass.

the room was still in deep silent. the only noise coming from the room was peaceful breathing of two boys, lying in the small bed covered with pillows and blankets, and although it seemed like one of them is going to fall of the bed soon, they both feel very comfortable in each other embrace.

sleep was very important for both of them and they didn't really complain about _'not having enough space'_ , because if they were together, everything was just fine.

mark woke up when the warm sunrays tickled his bare cheeks and when he inhaled a sweet scent of jinyoung's strawberry shampoo, a soft smile appeared on his face as he remembered who has been keeping him warm for the whole time. he slowly stretched his arms, not wanting to wake up the younger boy.

jinyoung, who was still dreaming was hugging mark's tiny waist with his head hidden in his crook. they both slept shirtless as they were too sleepy last night to dress up properly for the sleep. not that mark was complaining ㅡbecause shirtless jinyoung is a whole blessing for his eyes.

he couldn't stop staring. the way how sun made jinyoung's body shining even more, like he was taking a bath in the gold, was breathtaking. he was very aware of jinyoung's beauty, but everything this morning was on different level. his face, his features, his plump lips, his skin tone ㅡeverything was so perfect. there have been days when mark got lost in jinyoung's beauty and he just simply admired each inch of his boyfriend body. it was like he was created by an angel - no, it was like he was an angel by himself.

but honestly, there have been more days when mark got lost in beauty of jinyoung's soul, because his pure soul, his personality and his heart were reasons why he fell in love with the younger boy. and could someone blame him? hardly.

mark didn't know that he spaced out again. ,,mark, are you staring at me again?'' jinyoung's voice, still sleepy, cut the silent and mark shaked his head as he returned back to the present.

,,can you blame me?'' mark chuckled but jinyoung could see the softness, he could see the sparkles in his eyes he had only for him, and this side of mark was something only he could see.

jinyoung leaned forward, placing his lips on the elder ones with the soft smile and burning cheeks from the shyness. ,,morning,'' he murmured as they pull away gasping for air.

,,you know, you look beautiful today. i couldn't shut my eyes, 'nyoung, really. how is that possible for a human to be that overwhelming in the morning?'' mark said while stroking his bangs away from the sweety forehead.

,,and you talk a lot in the morning, you know? considering you are pretty quiet person,'' he grinned on the older boy as he broke into loud laugh.

,,aish, _you_ _brat_ , go to sleep, it's still early,'' mark slapped jinyoung's arm playfully, ,,i'm sorry for waking you up.''

,,no, it's okay, i'm sorry because it's my handsomeness why you couldn't get back to sleep,'' jinyoung's huge grin appeared again on his face as he placed his face on mark's chest with shutting his eyes again, trying to slip into dreams.

 _dammit_ _, you, always have to have the last word_. but he just smiled, and continued staring at the younger, saving this view for later.

mark didn't know how much time passed, he just know that it must be over eight in the morning, because the sun was fully awaken, and for his luck, the sun was still peaking into their room, creating the most beautiful scenery. and with jinyoung beside him he was the luckiest person alive.

,,jinyoung, love? are you sleeping?'' he asked, hoping the younger isn't in the deep sleep. he didn't wait for a response, he started splitting his thoughts again with heart racing as fast as never. ,,you know, i have never said it. i mean, i think no one should use these words for fun. they just hold very strong meaning and i think, no, i'm sure about this what i am trying to say.'' he took a pause, his heart racing even faster and when he caressed jinyoung's bare arm, he finally let it go out of his lips.

,,i love you. i love you so much 'nyoung, god, i don't even think if it is possible to love someone as much as i do,'' and this was a moment when he burst into tears. his chest was aching so bad and his own hands were trembling, and he just didn't know what to do. he had never experienced this strong feelings for someone, and for some reasons it scared him.

only a few seconds later, he found himself in the tightest hug as jinyoung held him in his arms with the most beautiful smile on his lips. he felt how jinyoung pulled away just to face him and in the next moment he was kissing him softly, thanking him between the kisses, wiping his tears away from his cheeks.

,,you don't know how much i was worried that i will never hear these words coming from you, mark,’’ he whispered, when he pulled away from the hug. ,,i knew your opinion, so i was patient, i have never got mad at you for not saying it, even though i said it to you almost a billion times. yes, sometimes i was worried and wondering if i am ever going to hear it. deeply inside, i always know you do love me, but now, i know i was right for the whole time,'' another smile, another kiss, ,,i love you, thank you. thank you for everything,'' an another smile was occupying his face when mark intertwined their fingers together and leaned in for more kisses.

this morning, they both were filled with the new, undiscovered feelings, and after three years of dating it still felt like they fell in love for the first time. the sun was shining into their faces, the morning breeze was giving them goosebumps as they both were still shirtless ㅡbut nothing of that mattered, because they had each other. and that was the most important thing for both of them. 

ㅡ **FOR THE FIRST TIME** **.**


End file.
